The supply of hybrid vehicles, which include both a combustion engine and a battery engine of an electric vehicle to considerably improve fuel efficiency and reduce the amount of noxious gases emitted compared to the existing vehicles, is recently increasing.
Presently-developed hybrid vehicles provide an energy (or power) flow displaying screen that shows a flow of energy circulating between modules of each of the hybrid vehicles in the form of animations so as to take a glance, for aiding a driver's economical driving.
The energy flow displaying screen displays an engine module, a motor module, a battery module, and energy flow lines connecting therebetween in the form of animations, and visually provides an energy flow state through graphics processing such as changing the colors or shapes of the energy flow lines.
However, the related art energy flow displaying screen displays only an energy flow state, and cannot realize a function that displays the breakdowns and abnormal states of respective modules.
For example, if the function of displaying the breakdowns and abnormal states of respective modules is added to the related art energy flow displaying screen, a driver can easily recognize information on the breakdown and abnormal state of a vehicle, and thus can economically drive the vehicle and moreover prepare for the breakdown and abnormal state of the vehicle.
However, the function in which the energy flow displaying screen displays visual information on the breakdown and abnormal state of a vehicle is not yet implemented.